souleaterocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyx Brown
Personality Due to her not being a weapon like the rest of her family, Nyx was not only shunned by most of her relatives, but also did not inherit the family gift, traditionally passed on to the firstborn child. As such, she developed a sort of inferiority complex. She often tries to overcompensate her lack of power by excessively trying to improve her skills as a meister. She trains for several hours before school every day, as well as always trying to out-do her twin brother, Edmund, though he does not fully understand her motives. Nyx is a rather tomboyish, likely due to her growing up surrounded by males. She dresses in a relatively boyish manner compared to other girls at the academy, and for the most part, prefers the company of males over females. She has a very hot temper, and will often lash out at those who displease, embarass, or annoy her, both physically and verbally. Appearance Nyx is considered a fairly attractive young girl, with her waist-length red hair and dark brown eyes. She is of rather short stature, and has a relatively boyish figure, with narrow hips and a flat chest. She is, however, fairly muscular for her size, due to excessive training. Her hair is styled so that most of it hangs down by her waist, with four, shorter strands falling by the saides of her face. She has very pale skin, with a large burn scar from her childhood stretching from her shoulder to her hip, which she is very self-conscious about. Her soul is dark red, with a splotch of white on the left side, resembling her scar. Her typical attire is a black polo shirt, black skinny jeans, knee-high brown leather boots and a short, white tie. Her Spartoi uniform consists of a long-sleeved white button-down, tight-fitting blue pants, a red tie, and white thigh-high boots. Abilities •Enhanced strength: Due to years of strict training, Nyx has developed a powerful strength, rivaling the natural strength of her brother, Edmund. She has been shown to lift very heavy objects, and has been shown to go toe-to-toe with Soul Evans and Death the Kidd in hand-to-hand combat, and only being overpowered by extremely powerful person's such as Black Star and Franken Stein. •Scythe wielding: Nyx is a proficient meister to her brothers, who, using Edmund'd gift, can form into one weapon, a double-bladed scythe. She has great expertise in wielding them, and is able to defeat more than one enemy at a time using them, though she can be defeated by very large numbers or powerful meisters. History Since her parents were killed by the Star Clan when she was only two years old, Nyx cannot remember much of her life before being orphaned, though she is the only sibling who can remeber the deaths of her parents, though this is out of pure trauma from witnessing the act herself, which left her with both physical and emotional scars. She does, however, remember how little her relatives thought of her, due to her not being a weapon like the rest of them, which created a sort of inferiority complex within her, making her desperate to become a meister, especially since, if she had in fact been a weapon, she would have inherited the family gift, with it instead going to Edmund, her younger twin. For a while, Nyx acted as a sort of mother to Edmund and their baby brother, Jamie, before being taken in by a music store owner, named Luzio, who taught her how to play the piano. Over the years, she began to act more tomboyish, and also developed a quick temper. In pursuit of her dream of being a great meister, Nyx trained relentlessly with Edmund and Jamie as her weapons, utilizing Edmund's inherited gift of connecting his soul to others' to transform the brothers into one weapon, more powerful than two separate ones. When she was 15, she and her brothers applied to and were accepted by Death Weapon Meister Academy. Her first day started out well, but quickly turned south when she met Black Star, whose clan killed her family, along with her entire village. She went into nervous breakdown at the memory of her parents' slaughter, and could not return for several days afterward. After that, she formed a deep rivalry with Black Star, though does not break down as often. She also developed a crush on Death the Kidd, mostly because of his love for her symmetrical appearance, not knowing of the assymetrical scars she hides under her clothes. Relationships •Edmund Brown: As her twin brother, Nyx has a strained relationship with Edmund. Not only does she hold a grudge against him for inheriting the family gift, as well as being the favorite of her relatives, she is also just annoyed with him for his loud, excitable nature. In turn, he views her as uptight. Deep down, however, they do love each other, and will protect each other if the situation comes to it. •Jamie Brown: While only a year younger than her, Nyx has always viewed Jamie as the baby of the family. She often spoils and dotes on him, and is very protective over him. •Death the Kidd: Because she hides her scars out of embarassment, Kidd does not know of them, and beleives that because her outward appearance is perfectly symmetrical, he views her as nearly perfect, despite her hot temper and other flaws. Her symmetry has also led to him having a bit of a romantic attraction to her, which he openly shows; in turn she has come to view him as sweet, quirky, and endearing, and the attraction reciprocated. •Chrona Gorgon: Nyx pities Chrona, having a vague understanding of the cause of his timid nature because of the struggles she herself faced after losing her family. She eventually befriended him, and the two grew to be close friends, and she considers him to be her best friend, though he still considers his own best friend to be Maka. She often comforts him when he is upset, though she scares him when her temper gets out of control. Trivia •Nyx's favorite color is black, her favorite season autumn, and her favorite type of music classical rock. •Nyx is often called "Squirt" by Edmund due to her short stature. •She becomes infuriated whenever Edmund calls her his "little sister", swearing to high heaven that she is six minutes older. •Everyone on both sides of Nyx's family was a weapon; her mother was an axe, and her father was a broadsword. It was said that the two would weild each other interchangeably.